Atados
by cielphantomville
Summary: A través de muchas reencarnaciones estaremos juntos, cada uno en un escenario diferente, viviendo vidas paralelas, con las mismas experiencias. Pero al final, es inevitable el reencuentro, porque estoy atado a ti. Porque tú eres mi destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Atados**

**Resumen**

**A través de muchas rencarnaciones estaremos juntos, cada uno en un escenario diferente, viviendo vidas paralelas, con las mismas experiencias. Pero al final, es inevitable el reencuentro, porque estoy atado a ti. Porque tú eres mi destino. **

**Prologo. Sin ti.**

Lian-chu miro con aire de suficiencia, su sonrisa solaz era la marca patentada que todo el mundo temía ver porque solo auguraba el peor de los problemas para quien iba dirigida. Su poderosa figura era sin duda solo uno de los motivos por los cuales muchos preferían hacerse a un lado nada más verlo. Y era aún peor si te lo encontrabas, como ese pobre desdichado, en un callejón oscuro y sin nadie cerca.

—Y bien… ¿En dónde está? —Pregunto con tono burlón al tiempo en que acorralaba aún más al muchacho. —De nada te servirá encubrirlo. Así que lo preguntare por última vez. ¿En dónde está ese despojo que tienes por amigo?

El muchacho sintió el cuerpo temblarle y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. —Yo no lo sé. —Contesto casi al borde del llanto y desplomándose en el suelo.

Lian-chu levanto una ceja antes de soltar una fiera patada sobre el costado del otro. —Eso es un adelanto. Si para mañana no tienen mi dinero, tú pagaras las consecuencias.

El joven se levantó a las prisas intentando no prestar atención al dolor. Asintió a las carreras y salió de aquel callejón lo más rápido que pudo. Era hombre muerto. Bien muerto, porque nadie lograría juntar aquella cantidad de un día para otro a menos que…

—¿Lo dejaste ir? —Pregunto indignado uno de los hermanos Forestan.

—¿Tienes algo en contra? — su tono amenazador hizo enmudecer al otro.

—No nada. —Se apresuró a responder por su hermano.

Lian-chu dio un "leve" empujón al inútil ese que tenía por lacayo y salió del callejo. Odiaba lo imbéciles que podían a llegar a ser esos dos hermanos.

Porque él podía ser un patán egocéntrico pagado de sí, pero para desconcierto de todos era el mejor en su rama, nadie tenía su fama ni su talento a la hora de cazar dragones. Además su familia contaba con un respaldo económico nada despreciable y múltiples influencias en el mundo de la política. Sí, su vida y futuro estaban asegurados pues la prosperidad hacía años que le sonreían a su tribu.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles podía escuchar a las chicas murmurar, a lo cual no presto mayor atención. Detestaba la conveniencia que mostraba. Cuando era niño su cuerpo asemejaba un pequeño balón, rechoncho y flácido, nada agraciado y muchas de ellas se burlaban de él hasta el punto de gastarle bromas pesadas, degradándolo con apodos "cariñosos". Por esa poca solo podía aguantar burlas y menos precios a dientes y puños apretados, jurando muy dentro de ser que algún día se vengaría. Se cobraría con creses cada injuria y humillación.

Solo hubo alguien. Y solo lo vio una vez pero…

—_Pareces un osito. —dijo aquel niño con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. —¿Te puedo abrazar? _

_él asintió ganándose en el instante una exclamación de júbilo, aquellos bracitos se aferraron con fuerza a su pecho y espalda. Nunca supo ¿Por qué acepto aquel contacto? Pero para aquel entonces pensó que seguramente Dios se había compadecido de su situación y le había enviado uno de sus ángeles a consolarlo. _

—_Eres cálido. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. _

_Lian-chu enrojeció ante aquellas dulces palabras. _

—_No deberías prestar atención a esas tonterías que dicen, cuanto menos creerlas. Cuando crezcas serás mucho más alto que ellos. Un hombre poderoso y se tragaran sus comentarios. _

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —Se atrevió a preguntar Lian-chu sin retirar al otro niño, su calidez era embriagante y reconfortante. Se sentía delicioso tener ese diminuto cuerpo pegado al suyo._

—_Por qué así funciona. Las plantas más bellas y estilizadas tienen bulbos gruesos y poco elegantes. Los animales más preciosos, se desarrollan de crías poco agraciadas. _

—_¡¿Me estás diciendo feo?! —Exclamo indignado._

—_Si pensara eso, no estaría abrazándote. Tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. _

Jamás volvió a verlo y sin embargo lo recordaba perfectamente.

Entro con poderío al gran salón de juntas y se dejó caer en una de las tantas sillas que rodeaban la enorme mesa de debate. Siempre elegía la del fondo, esperando de esa manera permanecer ahí sin ser molestado. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el lugar se vio repleto de cuerpos y olores que le eran del todo desagradables. Que fueran cazadores de dragones no implicaba que debieran oler a uno.

Con un eco resonante se escuchó la voz del gran líder de su aldea. Viejo sabio y prudente que tenía su respeto bien fundamentado y ganado. Se contaban de él grandiosas leyendas, aventuras sin límites y trofeos apilados porque era un prodigio en cuanto a caza y comercio.

Al saludo la mayoría se colocó en pie con respeto. Lian-chu mantenía la vista perdida en el techo sin prestar mayor atención.

—El que seas mi nieto no te da derecho a ignorar el respeto a tus mayores. Ponte en pie muchacho y saludarme cual debe ser. —Se escucharon intento de risas que de inmediato fueron aplacadas por la fiera mirada de Lian-chu

Con elegancia el joven cazador deshizo la distancia que lo separaba del anciano para hacer una reverencia marcada.

—Que la vida será benigna contigo abuelo.

—Y contigo prudente hijo.

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Y con ello se dio por principiada la asamblea.

—Hoy he tenido el desagrado de medirme con un muchacho cuya sagacidad me ha dejado anonadado. Pues es bien sabido que desde tiempos remotos nuestra aldea a tomado por cada cazador, un herrero de la aldea de los forjadores a cambio de una porción muy generosa de nuestras conquistas y protección. Por ello la propuesta de una retribución monetaria por el trabajo, es casi una ofensa a este acuerdo que por generaciones se ha mantenido en pro de ambas tribus. — un silencio sepulcral se extendió por el salón. —Tras hablar y debatir no se ha llegado en un acuerdo por eso desdeñaremos a los traidores…

Se escucharon las quejas generales, muchos de los cazadores llevan años trabajando con los herreros, habiendo nacido de esa convivencia una relación de amistad y confianza.

—Ningún forjador se ha opuesto a esta idea. —Declaro a viva voz el anciano como para dejar en claro que no había excepciones y todos estaban en la misma bolsa. —Así que desde hoy…

—Déjame intentarlo yo. —Casi grito Lian-chu. Era ridículo que el trato entre ellos se viera roto solo por una propuesta. Por un muchacho que buscaba cambiar un acuerdo milenario. —Hablare con ellos abuelo. Los convenceré.

El anciano lo considero dos segundos antes de asentir.

—Tienes una semana.

Lian-chu hizo una reverencia y salido del gran salón. Ya estando afuera casi le da un arranque de pánico.

—¿Por qué demonios abrí la boca?

Continuara…


	2. Noticias

**Capítulo 1. Noticias… **

Lian-chu dio tres pasos hacia al frente y antes de salir de la arboleda que circundaba la aldea de los forjadores. Dio media vuelta para dar tres de regreso, así había estado desde que llego muy temprano de madrugada, ahora era cerca del mediodía y aún seguía en esa danza sin decidirse.

¿Por qué había dicho semejante idiotez? Nunca tuvo el don de gentes y que su padre fuera el jefe de la aldea, su abuelo el consultor y él, el futuro líder de su tribu, eso no lo hacía, ni remotamente, alguien adecuado para negociar.

Con desgana se dejó caer junto al primer árbol que tuvo a su alcance, no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo tratar con el genio comercial que su abuelo decía era el hijo del actual líder de la aldea de herreros. Aunque, había cavilado la idea de poder concertar una cita a solas y entonces hacerle entender a su forma, léase a razón de puños, que no podía cambiar un acuerdo milenario.

Soltó un suspiro hondo, lo que realmente le incomodaba de toda ese situación era que, ese año él debía escoger forjador. Por los Dioses, no quería ser el primero de su linaje en carecer de herrero. ¿Por qué ese gran erudito de las finanzas no nació unas 20 generaciones más adelante? O mejor aún… ¿Por qué mejor no le hacía un favor al mundo y desaparecía?

—Auxilio. —Se escuchó un clamor desesperado. La voz era chillona, aniñada y bastante angustiada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Lian-chu miro en todas direcciones no se escuchaba tan lejos. Una vez más se repitió el grito de ayuda y el espadachín ahora si logro ubicar a un chiquillo que corría lo mara rápido que podía entre la vegetación, detrás de él tres jóvenes, por mucho más altos y fuertes, lo perseguían.

Lian-chu miro la escena y casi… casi estuvo a un palmo de ignorar el suceso, después de todo él tenía problemas mayores sin embargo, eso cambio cuando reconoció a dos de aquellos jóvenes. Sin dudarlo se apresuró a darles alcance, ahí estaba él intentando que un pacto de conveniencia siguiera en pie y esos estúpidos e inútiles adolecentes echaban todo por la borda por unos minutos de satisfacción.

Lian-chu sintió la sangre hervirle cuando escucho las risas mal sanas de los jóvenes. Con un fuerte carraspeo de garganta se hizo notar.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon, y de aquella mueca de suficiencia burlona solo les quedo dibujado en el rostro el terror total.

—Desaparezcan. —Fue la única palabra que gruño, pero asaz para hacerlos casi esfumarse en el acto.

Lian-chu inspiro profundo, esperando que su semblante se suavizara lo suficiente para no dar una imagen de bárbaro-salvaje y así ganar un punto a favor frente al consejo de la aldea como defensor de los desprotegidos. Sus ojos negros intentaron mostrar calma o eso quiso hasta que choco con la figurilla de un chiquillo de enormes ojos azules. Los cabellos castaños le caían desordenadamente por la cabeza rozando levemente sus hombros y su piel blanca presentaba algunas manchas de suciedad que eran nada a comparación de aquel rubor intenso en sus mejillas. Las ropas tenían rasgaduras en varias partes y… por los ¡Dioses! Era todo un encanto. Ahí en medio del bosque luciendo tan endemoniadamente lindo y desvalido ese niño le robo el aliento.

Lian-chu se arrodillo frente al chico y extendió su mano. El otro tembló y cerró los ojos completamente asustado de su destino.

—No voy a hacerte daño. —Aseguro mientras sus manos acarician con exquisito deleite las hebras castañas.

Los ojos azules volvieron a mirarlo, estaban brillantes y apunto del llanto, su nariz roja sorbía discretamente los mocos y su ceño fruncido le decía lo incomodo que parecía estar.

—Gracias. —dijo apenas audiblemente al tiempo en que se ponía en pie sin poder ocultar del todo el temblor de su piernas.

Lian-chu contuvo la respiración, el tamaño de ese cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, pequeño, frágil, tan apetecible…

—No hay de qué. —contesto algo torpe.

¡TORPE! Él no era torpe, era poderoso, fuerte, aguerrido… todo menos torpe. Y sin embargo así se sintió cuando esas manos tan delicadas y pequeñas apartaron de un manotazo firme la suya, la que aún permanecía cómodamente instalada entre los sedosos cabellos castaños.

—Debo irme antes de que regresen. —El castaño se alejó un paso tratando de acomodar lo mejor que podía su ropa.

—Yo puedo protegerte de…

—Mira grandote, te agradezco la intensión pero… —Ahora ya un poco más repuesto del susto dio un suspiro cansado. —A menos que decidas volverte mi guarda espaldas no servirá de nada.

Lian-chu lo miro con interés, ¿en realidad era tanto el acoso?

—Esta aldea a estado asolada por personas como ellos desde hace bastante tiempo, abusan de nuestra buena voluntad bajo el término de acuerdo…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Declaro rotundo el cazador caminando detrás del hombrecillo que parecía muy interesado en llegar a la aldea.

—Acabas de verlos. —Grito dolido, sus ojos flameaban ira. —Si tu no hubieras llegado habría terminado igual que otras veces… casi a punto de… olvídalo. —su tono era de completa resignación; su paso aumento de velocidad.

—¿Por qué no se han quejado al consejo? —cuestiono sin dejar de perseguirlo. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Le había tomado horas decidirse a entrar al poblado y ahora con tal de no perder de vista a ese joven estaba casi la mitad de la aldea.

—¿Cómo? Somos herreros, no tenemos ni la mínima posibilidad de pasar a esos orangutanes sobre desarrollados para llegar a la aldea de los cazadores, cuando no podemos ni salir libremente de la nuestra.

—Pero si fueron ustedes los que se negaron a surtir el pedido de armas…

—Mira, ese pedido se hace solo a través de un mensajero, cuando les instamos a negociar con la esperanza de que su jefe o alguien de mayor jerarquía viniera y pudiéramos discutir este asedio constante, su respuesta fue muy clara. —Su manita señalo hacia la choza que debía ser, como en la de los cazadores el salón de reuniones. —quemaron nuestro edifico de gobierno hasta los cimientos.

Lian-chu se quedó sin habla él no sabía nada de eso, tampoco estaba enterado de aquellos abusos desmedidos y estaba seguro de que tampoco su padre o su abuelo.

Una alarma resonó en todo el lugar, se escuchó como la campana del holocausto, trágica porque anunciaba la desgracia.

El castaño se quedó lívido ante el sonido luego tiritando del miedo grito —¡Corre! —cuando ya sus pies llevaban bastante velocidad, debían encontrar refugio.

Lian-chu se movió únicamente incentivado por mantenerse cerca del chiquillo aquel, renuente a dejar que cualquier mal llegara a tocarle. Si lo atacaban estaría ahí para protegerle.

—Por aquí. — Indico el castaño mientras tomaba rumbo a una de las múltiples casas. Con rapidez corrió cerca de uno de los muro y del piso retiro una pequeña trampilla. —Entra, rápido. —Apremio desapareciendo de la vista del cazador.

—Pero yo no… —y antes de que terminara de quejarse del tamaño, porque de ninguna forma entraría por aquel reducido espacio, dos hombres entraron al lugar con espada en mano. —Pero qué diablos…

Continuara…

Genial el primer capítulo creo que quedo muy bien.

No tengo la menor idea de a dónde va este fic pero… bueno, en realidad nunca se hacia dónde va ninguno de mis fic…

Jajjajajjaja

Nos leemos…


	3. Quedate a mi lado

**Capítulo 2 Quédate a mi lado. **

Lian-chu desenvaino su espada, su sangre de guerrero lo había hecho reaccionar con premura acertando a evitar un golpe que de seguro le abría cercenado la pierna. Esos sujetos no estaban jugando, no era un ataque de intimidación, era un asalto en toda ley.

—¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Pregunto a nadie en específico el cazador, sin darse cuenta había quedado atrapado en medio de un fuego cruzado. Su espada chocando con el acero del contrario desprendía chispas, sin duda eran sicarios entrenados o de lo contrario ya abrían fenecido bajo el filo de su arma.

—¿En dónde está el pequeño? —Cuestiono deseoso uno de los bandidos intentando quitarlo de medio para llegar a la trampilla.

Lian-chu levanto la ceja, ¿estarían hablando de ese jovencito que corrió a esconderse? ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando?

—¿En dónde está Gwizdo?

El cazador de dragones sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Gwizdo… ¿ese era su nombre? un nombre que parecía resonar en su mente, bajando después de forma armoniosa hasta su pecho. Gwizdo. ¿Por qué sonaba tan delicioso en sus oídos?

—Ese renacuajo tiene asuntos pendientes con nosotros. —Dijo uno de ellos midiendo fuerzas con el cazador

—Una deuda que nos dará mucho gusto cobrar. —Comento el otro uniéndose a la disputa, Lian-chu apenas tuvo tiempo para sacar de su cinturón una daga y parar el puñal antes de que este se incrustara en su costado.

La lengua hedionda de aquel sujeto relamido sus labios en un gesto obsceno que al cazador le causo asco de solo pensar para que querían al pequeño, eso sí, acaba de jurarse que le pondrían una mano encima sobre su cadáver.

—Apártate mastodonte o…—Rumio el otro bandido molesto por su intromisión.

Los tres contrincantes se miraban con odio. Lian-chu sujetaba con fuerza el sable, debía terminar rápido con esa pelea porque…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto de cabello castaño bastante agitado entro por ella. —¡Gwizdo! —Grito urgido, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia encontrándose para su sorpresa con la trifulca. Había interrumpido en el momento menos indicado y al parecer ahí no estaba quien buscaba tan apremiantemente.

Lian-chu apenas tuvo segundos para mirarlo, el joven parecía tener su misma edad y físico, alto y fuerte, en sus manos sostenía un mazo de hierro que lo hacía lucir intimidador, sin embargo sus ojos verdes miraban en todas direcciones con un aire preocupado dándole hasta cierto punto un toque bastante tierno.

—¡Lonar! —Respondió el castaño con júbilo asomando la cabeza por el agujero del suelo feliz de ver una salida a su precaria situación, un grave error que notaria segundos después al sentir las miradas inquisitivas de sus perseguidores.

—¡Con que ahí estaba! —Exclamaron tres de los presentes, aunque no con el mismo sentimiento.

Lian-chu solo rodo los ojos ¿cuantos más perseguían al pequeño hombre?

Gwizdo ahogo un gemido antes de volver a desaparecer dentro de la trampilla, había creído que estaba a salvo, que Lonar estaba ahí para conducirlo a un lugar seguro, pero no, ahora eran cuatro hombres grandes y súper musculosos los que se molían a golpes allá arriba y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a ver quién ganaría. No señor.

—Maldición, ahora tendré que salir por mis propios medios. —Se lamentó mientras comenzaba a gatear por un estrecho conducto, después de todo de algo tenía que valerle tener ese cuerpo tan escuálido.

Después de varios minutos deslizándose logro llegar a la salida del túnel. Con precaución elevo la tapa para cerciorarse de que no había peligro. Dio un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie y se apresuró a salir, debía llegar lo antes posible con su padre para comunicarle la situación real…

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Escucho la pregunta a su espalda antes de ser elevado por los aires. La montaña de músculos que era aquel hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en la boca.

—Y pensar que esta porquería nos está causando tantos problemas. —Declaro feliz, habían estado buscando como posesos a ese enano escurridizo.

—Bájame. Te digo que me bajes ahora mismo orangután idiota.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¡Oh! Señor, señor. Voy a morir.

[…]

Lian-chu miro satisfecho como ambos hombres huían despavoridos, era glorioso el sentimiento de superioridad, de saberse el mejor, casi indestructible y en este momento aún más grato porque Gwizdo comprobó con sus propios ojos que él era el adecuado para…

—Gwizdo— Llamo Lonar introduciendo la cabeza en el hoyo. —Se ha ido. —Expreso pálido como un fantasma y saliendo de ahí a todo correr, si recordaba bien ese ducto daba a… —¡Oh! Por los Dioses. —Emito en un gemido ahogado acelerando el paso.

Lian-chu no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo. ¿En dónde se había metido Gwizdo? y ¿porque ese hombre, que según escucho se llamaba Lonar, parecía tan preocupado?

Ninguno de los dos habían dicho absolutamente nada, pero ambos habían entendido que estaban por la misma causa: "evitar la extinción de Gwizdo de ese mundo" Por tanto Lonar no opuso queja cuando lo vio corriendo a su lado, es más, agradecía tener un aliado porque a últimas fechas Gwizdo se había ganado varios enemigos de cuidado.

Lonar apretó los puños, a pesar de su cobardía Gwizdo había hecho el intento de ayudarlos a salir de su precaria situación y la aldea entera se desentendió del problema a las primeras muestras de represión, desde entonces él estaba empeñado en cuidar de castaño. Porque…

—¡Oh! Señor, señor. Voy a morir. —

Lian-chu y Lonar se quedaron estáticos al escuchar aquella voz. Lonar apretó el paso, la puerta de acceso estaba del lado contrario y por la exclamación debía darse prisa.

El espadachín tembló ante aquella voz trémula y su sangre hirviendo de ira lo hizo reaccionar. En un arrebato embistió sin consideración la pared que le impedía socorrer al castaño, una nube de polvo fue lo primero que lleno la estancia dando paso a la imponente figura de Cazador y dejando al que sostenía al Gwizdo con la boca abierta por su fuerza descomunal.

—¡Grandote! —Exclamo Gwizdo con una dicha que hizo latir el corazón de Lian-chu hasta límites insospechados, no había dicho su nombre, pero el simple hecho de saber que era a él a quien le sonreía lo hacía indecorosamente feliz.

—Suéltalo. —Ordeno casi en un gruñido el cazador endureciendo su semblante.

—Oblígame. —Respondió el otro colocándose bajo el brazo al castaño.

Lian-chu no espero otra invitación con espada en mano se lanzó al rescate.

Uno a uno sus ataques eran bloqueados y cuando creía que podía asestar alguno el hombre utilizaba a Gwizdo de escudo. Lian-chu gruño frustrado. El tipo se estaba riendo de él mientras caminaba discretamente hacia la salida.

—Grandote. —Llamo asustado el castaño, si salía por esa puerta no vería la luz de otro día.

Lian-chu tenso todos sus músculos para evitar temblar, tenía miedo de perder a Gwizdo por ello y sin tomar en cuenta su bienestar físico arrojo el sable directo al rostro de su contrincante al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzo en busca de arrebatarle de las manos al castaño.

Gwizdo sintió el tirón en su cuerpo y luego el golpe amortiguado contra el suelo. El cazador lo abrazaba protectoramente mientras desafiaba con la mirada al hombre que había logrado evitar el arma y ahora blandía el sable de Lian-chu en las manos creyéndose ganador.

El sonido de un golpe fuerte retumbo en la estancia seguido del de un cuerpo estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Dijo Lonar soltando un suspiro y bajando el mazo con que acaba de dejar inconsciente al adversario.

Lian-chu respiro un tanto más tranquilo pero sin soltar a su preciado tesoro. Por su parte Gwizdo se removió un tanto inquieto e intentando zafarse.

—Hey, grandote ya puedes…

—Quédate a mi lado. —Pidió Lian-chu mientras sus grandes brazos acunaban el diminuto cuerpo. —Quédate a mi lado. Voy a protegerte lo juro. Hasta que esta locura termine no permitiré que te hagan daño. Así que… quédate a mi lado.

Gwizdo lo miro a los ojos, el rostro del cazador estaba manchado de polvo y sus brazos tenían rasguños y una cortada profunda de la que manaba sangre, luego desvió su vista al boquete en la pared, ese hombre había derribado un muro por él.

—Este bien. —Acepto mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, para sacar un pergamino. —Este contrato te abala como mi guardaespaldas y te compromete a dar tu vida con tal de salvarme y bla… bla... bla…, tu sabes pura terminología así que no es necesario que lo leas… solo pon una bonita equis aquí, aquí y… aquí. Por cierto grandulón, ¿cómo te llamas?

El espadachín sonrió ante aquella pregunta mientras hacia lo que le pedía sin cuestionarlo, cierto, no habían sido ni presentados formalmente y ya estaban uniendo sus vidas y destinos.

—Lian-chu.

—Lian-chu. —murmuro Gwizdo saboreando cada letra y regalándole en el proceso una radiante sonrisa. —Bonito nombre. Me gusta.

Lonar miraba todo el cuadro sin comprender como aquel hombre había logrado acercarse tanto a Gwizdo, siendo que este era más desconfiado y huidizo que un ratón de campo. Con desprecio entrecerró los ojos tenía que deshacerse del cazador lo antes posible.

Continuara…

Espero que este fic no sea tan largo como mi trabajo anterior. Pero supongo que eso no está en mis manos… en fin. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Relaciones

**Capítulo 3 Relaciones **

—Gwizdo—Grito un hombre maduro corriendo a abrazar al pequeño de ojos azules. —Por los Dioses, creí que te había perdido.

Gwizdo negó con la cabeza y miro por sobre el hombro de su padre a sus hermanos, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada con un aire despreciativo. Con delicadeza se soltó del abrazo y sin esperar a nada más comenzó a relatar cómo había sobrevivido. Al terminar Gwizdo señalo a Lian-chu diciendo.

—A él le debo la vida.

Declaración tras la cual Lonar aparto la mirada y apretó las manos, él también había contribuido.

El hombre fuerte y de mirada gentil hizo una reverencia y hasta ese momento Lian-chu lo reconoció como el Jefe Gael Lasserre de la aldea de los Forjadores. Gwizdo era el hijo del jefe y por lo tanto…

—Mi agradecimiento no pude llegar a expresarse en palabras, le has salvado la vida al más joven de mis hijos.

—Ha sido un placer y un honor. —Contesto sin dejar de notar el poco parecido familiar, sin embargo, no le hizo falta saber más para colocase protectoramente frente a Gwizdo cando sus hermanos se acercaron. Lian-chu podía leer en sus miradas un odio y envidia inmensos.

—Lian-chu será mi guardaespaldas desde ahora. —Declaro con firmeza el pequeño ojiazul.

Los tres jóvenes que eran sus hermanos gruñeron. El padre miro a Lian-chu antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y por consiguiente también Gwizdo.

Entraron a una sala amplia sin mobiliario, el jefe dio varias vueltas cual animal enjaulado antes de dar un suspiro hondo y comenzar a hablar.

—Se quién eres. Así que la pregunta lógica seria. ¿Qué pretendes con Gwizdo? Mi hijo no tiene la fuerza para ser tu forjador, ni las habilidades para nada parecido, entonces…

—Papá de que…—Intento intermediar Gwizdo antes de ser silenciado con el siguiente comentario.

—Whang Ch'u Lian. Hijo del jefe de la aldea de cazadores Whang Song Neul. Te exijo una respuesta convincente.

Gwizdo miro atónito al hombre grande que había firmado el contrato con él. No podía ser cierto. Era una tontería que el unigénito del gran Whang Song Neul estuviera dispuesto a convertirse en su subordinado.

Lian-chu asintió incapaz de mentir, no era una deshonra aceptar ser hijo de su padre, todo lo contrario y por si fuera poco estaba seguro, en su interior, de que había encontrado a la persona que permanecería a su lado por siempre y de una forma tan contundente que lo asustaba. Solo necesitaba mirarse en aquellos orbes azules para sentir la electricidad, la misma que se convertiría en una descarga en cuanto tuviera el valor de tomarle de la mano a Gwizdo. Pero no pensaba contestar eso, sería una declaración demasiado intima por eso en su lugar dijo:

—He venido en buscar de respuestas, las cuales creo entenderé mejor estando al lado de su hijo. Y si me lo pregunta, sus problemas son más internos que externos, se nota entre hermanos una gran tensión.

El hombre mayor arrugo el entrecejo, dio un suave suspiro, nunca espero tener que enfrentarse a esa situación, pensó que podría mantener esa disputa familiar al margen, empero, el destino se empeñaba en dejarla a la vista y con la persona menos indicada.

—No son solo discrepancias. —Comento sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus viejos y cansados hombros, sus hijos, sus adorados niños crecieron para convertirse en hombres de poca valía que ahora se oponían a sus designios. —Esta aldea necesita un líder. Uno que será elegido entre mis cuatro hijos, pero…

—Padre, ya hablamos de esto. Guild Elgard es el más apropiado. —Comento Gwizdo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—Puede ser fuerte, pero los músculos no tomaran decisiones aceradas ni mantendrán a la aldea en paz. —Argumento Gael Lasserre.

—Entonces que sea Gibram.

—Es ambicioso y nada sagaz. Lo devorarían los comerciantes y estafadores en un dos por tres.

—Gadiel.

—No sabe leer, cuanto menos contar y por si fuera poco su corazón es demasiado blando, no respeta su palabra. —El padre dio otro suspiro ya cansado de tanta discusión. —Gwizdo. —Llamo suavemente colocando una mano sobre el escuálido hombro. —Piensas que eres poco solo por no haber nacido con un cuerpo como el de tus hermanos pero la verdad es… eres mucho más apto para dirigir a este pueblo de lo que imaginas. Lo has demostrado al oponerte a esos mercenarios aún acosta de tu vida. Hijo, solo tienes que creer un poco más en ti. Estoy seguro que…

—De que hablas. Salí huyendo a la primera muestra de hostilidad.

—Es cierto, tienes unas piernas bastante rápidas. —Rio el padre acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. —Sin embargo… fueron tus palabras las que dejaron en claro que ya no soportaríamos más la opresión, fue tu idea oponer resistencia a ese abuso.

—¡Y mira como estamos! Quemaron nuestro edificio de gobierno, estamos sitiados en nuestra propia aldea, los alimentos se acaba y… y me buscan como si fuera un delincuente. Si no hubiera sido por Lian-chu estaría solo Dios sabe dónde.

—Tarde o temprano terminaríamos igual, solo aceleraste el proceso. No íbamos a ganar nada manteniéndonos en silencio.

Gwizdo tembló en su lugar, su padre lo sobrevaloraba porque él estaba seguro de su único mérito era su hábito por la lectura, el cual le había dado el conocimiento necesario para sortear algunos rubros del ámbito político y mercantil, pero fuera de eso…

Lian-chu miro con ternura al pequeño hombre y sin dudarlo coloco su mano en el hombro libre para darle peso a sus palabras.

—Serás un buen líder y yo estaré orgulloso de respaldarte.

Gwizdo poso sus hermosas orbes azules en los ojos negros del cazador, di un suspiro y asintió.

El padre de Gwizdo miro la escena sin poder creerse la química tan palpable entre ellos. Había tratado por años de convencer a su hijo de aceptar el cargo y ahora con tan solo unas pocas palabras accedida como si nada, solo incentivado por aquella mirada oscura.

Gael dio un paso atrás dejando al cazador colocarse por completo frente a su hijo. Era extraño ser parte de una escena y al mismo tiempo un extraño, porque en ese momento entre Lian-chu y Gwizdo no existía un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para separarlos, incluso, si no fuera una tontería, el jefe juraría que sus almas danzaban, se saludaban como si hubieran esperado milenios por encontrarse, por tenerse nuevamente.

—Arreglaremos esto juntos. —Afirmo Lian-chu y Gwizdo asintió subiendo su mano y tomando suavemente la que reposaba en su hombro.

Gwizdo apreto aquella mano fuerte sintiendo que aunque él y el cazador eran identidades separadas, podía contar con él para enfrentan al mundo como uno sólo. Era como dar por hecho que jamás volvería a estar solo. Pudiera ser que no compartieran la misma visión común de cada cosa pequeña, porque las diferencias eran tan marcadas como su altura, pero creía que en lo realmente importante, siempre coinsidirian, siempre estarían él uno para él otro.

Continuara…

Por fin la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive


	5. Unidos

**Capítulo 4 Unidos.**

Gwizdo miro a Lian-chu antes de preguntar con escepticismo. —¿De verdad eres Whang Ch'u Lian? —aún lo dudaba, después de todo, las grandes alabanzas al unigénito del gran Whang Song Neul, se recitaban cual cantares en varias islas flotantes. —Aun me cuesta creerlo. Además tú te presentaste como Lian-chu…

—Es debido a mi madre, ella solía llamarme así y … pues me gusta más como suena. No tiene nada de malo

—No. Supongo que no. —Respondió el más bajito encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… tú también me sorprendiste.

Gwizdo se ruborizo y encogió aún más sus escuálidos hombros, no sabía cómo debía tomar ese comentario.

—Nunca pensé que tenía delante de mí a…

—Lo sé, nadie en su sano juicio me elegiría como jefe…

—No es eso a lo que me refería. Pero debo admitir que lleva algo de verdad. — Aclaro Lian-chu y su mano se posó sobre el hombro de Gwizdo. La tela no lograba ocultar la textura blanda y posiblemente suave del cuerpo del recientemente nombrado sucesor. Lian-chu retiro su mano y se forzó a mantenerse sereno, pues con cada toque se encontraba deseando más.

—Entonces cuando te ofreciste a protegerme tú…

—En realidad mi idea era sacarte de aquí. —confeso el cazador elevando los hombros y restándole importancia, tomando aquella oportunidad para desviar la vista a cualquier parte de la habitación en donde ambos se habían quedo a solas después de la plática, cuando Gael Lasserre decidió abandonar la estancia.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sopesando los hechos recientes y el futuro que los esperaba, uno no muy alentador en el caso de Gwizdo.

—Y… ¿Cómo piensas solucionar el conflicto?

Gwizdo clavo sus ojos azules en Lian-chu. El grandulón de verdad esperaba que le diera una respuesta en ese momento, las circunstancias estaban sobrepasándolo y no tenía ni la maldita idea de cómo había terminado siendo la punta de la saeta.

—Supongo que… —y una idea surgió con fuerza en su mente. —Eres el hijo de Whang Song Neul —Casi grito Gwizdo y Lian-chu asintió no muy convencido de en donde encajaba su padre en aquella conversacion. — Desmiénteme si me equivoco. Ustedes, tanto tu padre como tú no sabían nada de nuestra situación. —Lian-chu asintió— ¡Y! Si tú o yo logra explicarle la situación entonces…

—Es probable que tome cartas en el asunto —Termino la frase el cazador entusiasmado con las medidas a tomar.

—En teoría eso debe ser pero… —Gwizdo se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en círculos. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir? —El desconcierto en las facciones de su guardaespaldas contesto por él. Obviamente ¡NO! —Voy a tratar de decirlo de la forma más suave posible.

—Dilo como es…

Gwizdo estrecho los ojos se encogieron de hombros y dijo —Whang Song Neul, tu padre, está a punto de sufrir un golpe de estado.

Lian-chu reprimió un leve temblor en sus manos. Luego con voz contenida pidió una explicación.

—Tú lo viste. Esos tres que estaban persiguiéndome pertenecen a tu aldea…

—Sí, pero los que atacaron directamente NO, y puedo deducir por su forma de pelear que son asesinos a sueldos, fueron contratados para…

—Entonces el problema es aún mayor. Tienen un traidor entre ustedes con una buena cantidad de recursos financieros y con la influencia necesaria para tergiversar los reportes de las entradas y salida de los suministros que son el pago por nuestro trabajo. Los víveres de parte de la aldea de los cazadores dejo de llegar hace aproximadamente cinco meses. En base a ello debo deducir que…

—¿Hace cinco meses? —pregunto Lian-chu completamente perplejo, Gwizdo asintió. —Hace cinco meses celebramos los juegos del Cazador.

Gwizdo lo miro interrogante. ¿Qué rayos era eso de los juegos del Cazador?

—Según nuestras tradiciones los juegos del Cazador son la forma en que elegimos consejero.

—Me estás diciendo que el consejero de tu padre es el traidor…

—Al menos es del que más desconfió… Dǎng Kuan-Yin es un ambicioso, aunque hasta ahora realmente entiendo hasta donde es capaz de llegar. —Lian-chu levanto la mirada para perderla en el horizonte en dirección a su hogar. —Papá. —suspiro apesadumbrado. Debía volver a su aldea lo más pronto posible.

Gwizdo se acercó y con delicadeza tomo la mano del cazador, sin hablar Lian-chu supo que aquel gesto quería decir.

"Iré contigo" esa era la afirmación escrita en los ojos azules.

Continuara…


	6. Carencias

Llevo como mil años in actualizar y ahora sal con esta miseria. Lo siento… de verdad lo siento. Pero prometo tratar de ponerme al día. Y actualizar más rápido

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5 Carencias

Lian-chu miro de refilón el camino, parecía despejado así que con un gesto de la mano le indico a Gwizdo que esperara a que comprobara. El más bajito asintió sin emitir un solo sonido.

Con espada en mano Lian-chu se deslizo sigiloso hacia la vereda teniendo a buen recaudo escuchar atentamente por si logra captar las pisadas de gente o animales.

Una vez que comprobó la seguridad del paraje llamo a su acompañante que sin dudarlo corrió hacia él casi pegándosele a la espalda.

—Estamos avanzado demasiado despacio. —comento Lonar desconfiado, su mirada rebuscaba entre la maleza amenazas.

Lian-chu gruño. —Seria arriesgarse mucho si no tomamos precauciones —dijo y Gwizdo lo apoyo.

Lonar apretó los dientes, odiaba ver como eso dos parecían estar totalmente cómodos el uno con el otro desde el primer día. Era extraño ver a Gwizdo ser tan apegado a alguien cuando ni con su padre demostraba esa dependencia.

Y no solo eso, hace dos días cundo Gwizdo anuncio que viajaría en compañía de Lian-chu a la aldea de los Cazadores para exponer su situación directamente al líder, pudo notar que su confianza había crecido, al punto de no amedrentarse ante las miradas iracundas de sus hermanos.

—Y nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí ¿no? Escondidos como cobardes, discúlpame si te recuerdo que ese es tu proceder, no el nuestro hermanito —pico el mayor con saña.

Gwizdo junto las cejas y en un arranque de valentía respondió.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te escondas, si no que mantengas a nuestra gente a salvo. Te pido que protejas lo más valioso que tenemos… nuestras vidas.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, asombrados de sus argumentos y su postura firme y decidida. Gael por su parte no podía estar más orgulloso y contento de su elección.

Pero regresando al presente.

Lonar dio un suspiro. El ver a un Gwizdo con aquella actitud le erizo cada bello del cuerpo, e incluso, para que mentir, le excito su mira fiera. Si antes le gusta Gwizdo Lasserre ahora lo enloquecía.

—Tomaremos un descanso —anuncio Lian-chu y Lonar torció la boca muy dispuesto a protestar.

—Avanzaremos hasta que se ponga el sol. Es posible que si continuamos lleguemos a tu aldea apenas oscurecer.

—Sera como quieras Gwizdo —acepto Lian-chu sin protestas.

Lonar no lo podía creer, hace solo tres días que se conocían y Lian-chu ya actuaba como si la palabra de Gwizdo fuera su ley. Lo que el pequeño hombre decía era inmediatamente obedecido sin apenas oposición. Simplemente una locura porque por la envergadura del cazador fácilmente podría partir en dos a su pequeño líder.

De hecho, esa fue la razón por la cual decidió acompañarlos, no se fiaba de nada en Lian-chu y no pensaba esperar cuatro o cinco días para sospechar que algo le había sucedido a Gwizdo. Dioses, se volvería loco esperando en la aldea con todos los demás.

Ademas le había prometido al padre de Gwizdo, Gael, que cuidaría bien de su hijo menor. Y era una promesa la cual pensaba cumplir.

Habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y Lonar se encargó desde entonces de cuidar de Gwizdo. Siempre estuvo para él, aun cuando las burlas sobre ser su sirviente, su lame botas, se volvieron más hirientes y pasaron a insultos aún más fuertes.

Gwizdo lloraba a escondidas y le pedía constantemente que lo dejara solo. Que, si no fuera por él, Lonar seria, sin lugar a duda, uno de los más populares dentro de la aldea. Su padre era un gran maestro herrero, solo comparable con el jefe Gael. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo fuerte y cuadrado hacían de Lonar el delirio de muchas mujeres.

Pero a Lonar nada de eso importaba, él estaba prendado de los bellos ojos azules que poseía el menor de los hijos del Jefe.

Ya había hablado con Gael Lasserre respecto a ese asunto y el líder acepto de buena gana que Lonar permaneciera junto a Gwizdo por el resto de su vida. Así que prácticamente estaban comprometidos y no permitiría que ningún entrometido lambiscón como Lian-chu lo separara de su pequeña obsesión.

Continuara…


	7. Cazadores

Ahmmm… No sé si alguien está leyendo esto… la verdad sé que muy pocos visitan esta categoría, pero a veces siento que grito en medio de la soledad porque no escucho respuesta.

Atte:_Ciel Phantomhive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6 Cazadores.**

Tal y como vaticino Gwizdo, arribaron a la aldea de los Cazadores apenas oscurecer. Todo parecía en calma.

Quizás demasiada calma… pensó Lian-chu sujetando a Gwizdo por el antebrazo para halarlo en dirección a un árbol que, para sorpresa del más pequeño, estaba hueco.

—Quédate ahí… algo no anda bien —acoto Lian-chu a la pregunta no formulada de Gwizdo quien se escondió al fondo del agujero sin remilgar.

Lian-chu miro a Lonar y con la cabeza le indico seguirlo. Lonar lo pensó dos veces antes de ver como Gwizdo le hacía una señal con la mano indicándole seguir al cazador. Sin más remedio fue empós de Lian-chu. Le sabía muy mal dejar a Gwizdo en ese hueco completamente desprotegido.

La aldea parecía estar en orden, los aldeanos a esas horas se habían retirado a sus chozas a descansar y solo las antorchas centrales se mantenían encendidas. Apenas pasar un par de casas Lian-chu le pidió a Lonar que vigilara.

Si como decía Gwizdo se trataba de un atentado, el culpable intentaría escapar en cuanto viera su plan descubierto. Lonar estuvo de acuerdo, se agazapo buscando ocultase entre la oscuridad.

Con agilidad Lian-chu se deslizo entre las sombras hasta llegar a la casa de su padre y entro por una de las ventanas que no tocaba la luz. Una vez dentro se escabullo hasta el cuarto de su progenitor para despertarlo. Lo movió suavemente en espera de que no hiciera mucho ruido.

—Pero que… —dijo apenas abrir los ojos, completamente alerta, y luego, aun entre las penumbras reconoció a su hijo —Lian… — pero antes de que terminara la frase esté le cayó colocando la palma de su mano sobre sus labios.

—Hay algo raro en el aire padre…. —susurro el unigénito.

Whang Song Neul presto mayor atención, sus sentidos desarrollados en la caza le decían que su hijo tenía razón.

—Algo grande se aproxima, los animales lo saben y por eso no escuchamos ruidos… —murmuro el mayor en edad tocando con amabilidad el brazo de su esposa para despertarla.

Lian-chu asintió. Era exactamente lo que él pensó al darse cuenta de la falta de sonidos de animales nocturnos.

—Despertemos a toda la aldea, pero sigilosamente —acoto Neul Whang

Lian-chu y su padre con habilidad se introdujeron a las casas cual sombras, en menos de cinco minutos todos los habitantes ya estaban despiertos y alertas, lo cual fue de mucha ayuda pues antes de incluso pensar en un plan, la potente llamarada de un dragón convirtió en cenizas las primeras cuatro casas de la aldea.

La alarma sonó en el pueblo. Los cazadores se dispusieron a pelear mientras que las mujeres ponían a resguardo a los niños y la mayor cantidad de víveres posible.

—Honor y Gloria hasta el final —vocifero con ardor el jefe.

Grito que fue contestado al unísono por todos los hombres. Todos menos Lian-Chu quien solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa…

"Gwizdo está solo"

Whang Song Neul se quedó sin saber que pensar cuando Lian-Chu corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían al encuentro del dragón. Era una muerte segura enfrentarlo solo y sin haberlo visto primero de qué tipo de animal se trataba para estar al tanto de sus puntos débiles. Eso lo sabía de sobra su hijo, pues es una de las primera lecciones antes de convertirse en cazador, pero entonces…

—Lian-Chu —grito el jefe siendo sujetado por varios de sus allegados al ver las intenciones que tenía su líder de seguir a su hijo.

Lian-Chu esquivaba cuanto obstáculo le salía al paso. Las casas completamente en llamas se desmoronaban. Aun no se topaba con el animal pero… era obvio que se trataba de uno enorme debido al rango de distancia que cubría su llamarada. Además, y hablando basado en su experiencia, diría que estaba molesto.

La bestia no había llegado sola a la aldea, alguien, alevosamente, enfureció al animal para que los atacara, y había que darle mérito al traído por su ingenio, pues los encontraría en el momento más vulnerable. Durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas nadie tendría la mínima posibilidad de dar la alarma.

Lian-Chu apretó las manos en puños. De haberse rezagado por unos minutos solo hubiera encontrado de su hogar cenizas. Pero gracias a la insistencia de Gwizdo en continuar tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a su pueblo. Le debía una muy grande al pequeño líder de la aldea de Forjadores.

Un rugido lo hizo pararse en seco antes de sentir el piso estremecerse bajo los pies de un enorme dragón que rugía olisqueando el aire.

—Está buscando algo… —dijo reforzando su teoría de todo fue una trampa.

Ahora estaba en un dilema. Podía regresar a informar a su padre para que entre todos buscaran, a la cría o huevo que de seguro le fue arrebatado a la bestia o podía seguir su camino para asegurarse de que Gwizdo estaba a salvo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se mordió el labio y continúo su camino. Primero iría por Gwizdo y luego se haría cargo del Dragón.

Le había prometido a Gael Lasserre que protegería a Gwizdo. Tenía además un contrato que lo obligaba a dar su vida con tal de mantener vivo al pequeño embustero, empero, en realidad lo que tiraba de él en dirección a Gwizdo era otra cosa. Se trataba de un sentimiento completamente nuevo y poderoso que le hacía creer que todo estaría bien mientras Gwizdo estuviera a su lado.

Era como si un lazo invisible lo atara a él. Como si su corazón y alma recordaran algo que su mente ya había olvidado.

—Tú me gustas… me gustas mucho…

Lian-Chu sonrió al recordar esas palabras y al fin terminar de encajarlas con el rostro de aquel niño que hace mucho tiempo le dio el valor de continuar. Ese ángel de ojos azules que lo consoló con su calidez, que en un solo abrazo le hizo saber que su futuro sería mejor… ese sin duda fue Gwizdo.

—Tú también me gustas… —dijo como si hasta ahora tuviera el valor de responder aquella inocente confesión. —Más de lo que piensas…

Cuando era niño no supo, ni pudo evitar la distancia entre ellos, hoy tenía la fuerza y el poder para hacer realidad sus deseos, por eso…

—No importa lo que se interponga, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… —se juró a si mismo mientras apresuraba su carrera.

Continuara…

.

.

**N. A. **

A Ana8park

My lady… espero que mis palabras le hayan sido de ayuda, que su sonrisa sea de nuevo el gesto más recurrente en su dulce faz.

Pero por sobre todo que sepa que sin importar si estoy o no presente físicamente en su vida, puede contar conmigo como su amigo… y se requiriese… como su confidente.

Queda de usted.

_Ciel Phantomhive_


	8. Juntos

Yo creo, pienso que en un capítulo más este fic ver su final y quizás ponga un epilogo. Eso depende, pero una cosa si es segura.

Al fin Atados vera su término. Mil gracias a los que están leyendo y aun más para quien me dejo comentario…

Sayonara My ladys…

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7 Juntos.**

Gwizdo temblaba cubriéndose los oídos. Estaba aterrado y muy arrepentido de haberle pedido a Lonar que acompañara a Lian-Chu. Podía escuchar el resollar del animal demasiado cerca y los arboles siendo derribados por la cola y las patas de tan portentosa bestia.

—¡Oh! Señor, señor, señor… no quiero morir aplastado o devorado —gimió apretando los dientes.

Un bufido demasiado cerca lo estremeció completo y en ese momento deseo sus ojos azules tener la habilidad de ver a través de la madera para saber qué tan cerca estaba el animal. Con sus manos tapo su boca, lo que menos deseaba era que un ruido involuntario escapara delatando su posición.

Internamente rezaba porque Lonar o Lian-chu volvieran por él.

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar a su espalda y Gwizdo se reculo lo más que pudo, pero cuando una gota enorme de baba cayó frente a su refugio no lo soporto más y salió a todo vapor.

El dragón soltó un alarido y una llamarada enorme rostrizo parte del bosque y las casas más inmediatas de la aldea en menos de dos minutos.

Gwizdo tembló al ver aquello, por mera suerte su pie había quedado atrapado en una de las raíces evitando su huida y haciéndolo caer, de tal suerte que la flama paso por sobre él sin dañarlo. Claro que el pequeño líder de los herreros no esperaría que su fortuna volviera a repetirse.

—Gwizdo —se escuchó el llamado.

Gwizdo elevo la cabeza para ver como Lonar corría a su encuentro.

—Lonar, aquí… aquí estoy… —dijo poniéndose en pie y colocando todo su esfuerzo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia.

—Corre, no te detengas… corre…

Gwizdo apretó el paso porque podía sentir a su espalda como la tremenda masa corporal del animal se movía en su dirección.

—¿Donde esta Lian-Chu? —Pregunto pasando a un costado sin detenerse.

Lonar torció la boca en disgusto, a pesar de la situación Gwizdo aun tenia cabeza para preguntar por el cazador de dragones. Era inaudito. Ahí estaba él, arriesgando su vida para protegerlo y…

—¡Ah! Cuidado… Lonar —grito Gwizdo empujando con toda su fuerza a su amigo para que ambos cayeran al suelo esquivando las flamas.

Lonar dejo de pensar en Lian-Chu, no valía la pena distraerse con algo como eso cuando Gwizdo acaba de salvarlo. Con delicadeza tomo la mano de pequeño hombre y lo condujo por entre las casas. Su prioridad era su líder.

Con forme avanzaban Gwizdo podía ver a los aldeanos que intentaban salvar en lo posible sus pertenencias, los hombres, expertos cazadores, se encontraban formaban una trinchera que le impidiera al reptil seguir avanzando y entonces… Gwizdo paro en seco.

—Lonar, esa criatura está furiosa.

—De eso ya me di cuenta —grito el herrero tirando de él para continuar escapando.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! Si estuviera fuera de control quemaría todo a su paso, pero… ¿Por qué solo ataca la aldea? —cuestiono el hombrecillo cavilando con detenimiento su idea.

—¿Por qué somos los únicos en la mira? —respondió Lonar tirando de él, si era necesario lo cargaría.

—Está atacando a esta geste porque piensa que ellos tienen algo suyo. Mira como olfatea el aire. Es obvio que intenta captar el aroma de…

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay por ahí un huevo o una cría secuestrada? —jadeo del asombro Lonar. Al parecer los cazadores estaban más entretenidos intentando matar al animal que en cavilar la razón del ataque.

Gwizdo asintió al tiempo en que su pequeño cuerpo era elevado y colocado sobre un hombro músculos. Lonar no estaba dispuesto a seguir ahí, si Gwizdo quería seguir pensando lo haría en otro lado.

Por su parte la preguntaba que rondaba la mente del joven Lasserre era… ¿Si yo fuera un psicópata con delirios de grandeza y mucha sed de venganza, en donde escondería el huevo?

Y entonces todo calzo con una asombrosa lógica que le quito el aliento al pequeño forjador.

—¡Oh! Señor, señor, señor… lo escondió en el refugio… —gimió intentando hacer que Lonar lo bajara.

—¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunto sujetándolo más fuerte. Gwizdo no se pondría en peligro por esas personas. No iba a permitirlo.

—Piénsalo Lonar, —exclamo aun retorciéndose sobre su hombro. —Si quisieras deshacerte de una aldea entera con esa lagartija gigante, lo más lógico es que escondas a su cría en donde sabes, porque los conoces, irán a esconderse.

—Por todos los Dioses… —jadeo Lonar, si lo que decía Gwizdo era cierto entonces… mujeres y niños morirían sin remedio.

—Debemos encontrar a la cría o al huevo y devolverlo a su madre antes de que llegue al refugio y mate a todos —acoto Gwizdo.

Lonar miro a su pequeño líder, Gwizdo lo decía enserio. Con un suspiro profundo el herrero tomo las manos del su compañero.

—Gwizdo… —dijo suavemente mientras clavaba su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban. —Voy a ayudarte con esto. Te protegeré de todo, pero… debes hacerme una promesa.

Gwizdo escuchó atentamente lo que Lonar le solicitaba a cambio de su apoyo sin llegar a creerlo, empero, cuando los gritos angustiados de los cazadores se dejaron oír como un cantico de perdición el líder de aldea de los forjadores solo pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Acepto.

Continuara…


	9. Atados

Sé que prometí que sería el último capítulo pero…. Nunca me ha gustado solo forzar finales, así pues, esta historia se niega a morir y no pienso apuñalarla.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 Atados**

Gwizdo corría entre las casas, esquivaba pedazos de madera que caían envueltos en llamas. Lonar iba al frente, tiraba de él para ir más rápido en ciertos casos o impedía que avanzara ante algún escombro que se desmoronaba.

Si la deducción de Lonar estaba en lo cierto, el refugio debía ser la choza más grande y lejana de la aldea. Era de locos, pensaba el forjador, debería tomar a Gwizdo y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Además, esas personas eran los responsables de que su pacífica y trabajadora aldea se viera en aprietos en los meses, ellos no les debían nada. Sin embargo… Gwizdo parecía tan decidido en su propósito que no se veía con la fuerza de negarse a ayudarlo.

Apenas llegar Gwizdo aporreo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, quería terminar con todo lo más pronto posible.

—Abran… abran la puerta —vocifero lo más alto que pudo y solo hasta entonces Lonar puedo ver cómo le temblaban sus delgadas piernas. —Deben salir, no están seguros aquí… —argumento con firmeza pero no hubo respuesta.

—No van a escucharnos. Es inútil que intentes disuadirlos ellos creen que están a salvo aquí.

—Lonar, ahí adentro hay niños, y no voy a permitir que…

—Si ellos no quieren escuchar, entonces simplemente estás perdiendo el tiempo y arriesgando tu vida de forma innecesaria.

Gwizdo afilo la mirada y sin escuchar una palabra más acoto —voy a forzarlos a salir. — No espero a Lonar para correr hacia el costado del edificio, si podía encontrar una ventana sería una bendición. —Lonar. Lonar rápido. He encontrado por donde entrar.

El forjador apresuro el paso para encontrarse con una estampa bastante tierna. Sobre un barril Gwizdo hacia malabares para alcanzar una rejilla de ventilación.

—No te me quedes mirando y ayúdame a subir —ordeno el ojiazul manteniendo exiguamente el equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Lonar meneo la cabeza y acepto. Solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error al permitirle entrar sin su compañía, porque él ni de broma pasaría por tan reducido espacio.

&amp;&amp;&amp;[…]&amp;&amp;&amp;

Lian-chu llego un poco después de que la descomunal bestia pasara por el escondite de Gwizdo. El lugar parecía estar completamente chamuscado eso lo estaba haciendo entrara en pánico.

Con el corazón en la garganta se asomó al reducido espacio en donde había dejado al líder de la aldea de los forjadores, por suerte estaba vació, eso quería decir que Gwizdo había huido pero... ahora la pregunta era ¿En dónde estaba? Ninguno de sus compatriotas sabía que el hijo de Gael Lasserre estaba ahí, ni tampoco Lonar, lo que podía llevar a un malentendido de repercusiones catastróficas si lo llegaban a atrapar pensando que era el culpable de su actual situación.

Tenía que encontrarlos a como diera lugar.

Regreso a la aldea a toda velocidad encontrándose con un pandemónium, su geste sostenían una lucha encarnizada contra el animal que sin miramientos atacaba a todo cuanto tuviera a la vista. Varios de los cazadores yacían en el suelo heridos y otros tantos aduras penas se mantenían en pie. A ese paso pederian la contienda.

—Lian-Chu —grito su padre al verlo aparecer. —¿En dónde Demonios te habías metido? —cuestiono con voz afectada y demandando una respuesta, en sus ojos se podía leer claramente el alivio de verlo vivo y completo.

—Yo….

—Nuestra gente está en riesgo y… —reprocho dolido el hombre. —Es hora de que dejes de tontear y te comportes como un hombre. Eres un cazador y futuro líder de esta gente, así que…

Lian-Chu afilo la mirada y se irguió cuan alto era, lo que hizo que supera a su padre casi por diez centímetros. —Soy un cazador padre pero por ahora hay algo de mayor importancia que debo proteger.

—¿Que puede ser más importante que nuestro hogar? —reto el hombre apretando las manos en puño.

Lian-Chu quiso responder, "la persona que amo", pero se mordió la lengua, no era el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de comentarios. En lugar de eso dijo —He traído conmigo a Gwizdo Lasserre, el hijo de…

—de Gael… —jadeo Whang Song en un suspiro asustado, tan solo murmurar el nombre del actual líder de la aldea de los forjadores había traído miles de imágenes y sentimientos a su memoria.

Lian-chu no supo cómo tomar el rostro pálido de su padre, era como si le hubieran dictado sentencia de muerte. Tanto así que el gran líder de la aldea de los Cazadores, el gran Whang Song Neul tuvo que sentarse.

—¿En donde esta? —murmuro apenas en susurro. —Lian-Chu ¿En dónde está el hijo de Gael? —pregunto aumentando su tono de voz y algo desesperado por la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Lo deje fuera de la aldea pero…

—Por los Dioses. Ruega para que ese niño este a salvo. Nunca debiste exponerlo así, ¡Con diez mil demonios! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerlo? Gael… Gael adora a su cuarto hijo, siempre ha dicho que quería que fuera…

—Su sucesor… —concluyo la frase Lian-chu. Su padre asintió un tanto confundido de que su hijo supiera un detalle como ese, luego lo comprendió mejor cuando aclaro. —Antes de regresar aquí, Gwizdo acepto tomar el puesto de jefe.

Whang Song Neul aguanto la respiración, el pasado estaba regresando a él como un macabro déjà vu.

Hacia cuanto fue, ¿veinte, treinta años? Había perdido la cuenta, de lo que si se acordaba era que conoció al unigénito de Gustave Lasserre, a Gael en la mejor estación del año, justo cuando los frutos están maduros y todo a su alrededor florece.

Gael era un niño por demás grácil, de apariencia gentil y facciones amables. Una criatura que de inmediato supo ganarse se apreció y más tarde su cariño.

Song Neul siempre le fue devoto, un afecto que con forme crecían comenzaba a tomar tintes peligrosos que ni su padre ni el de Gael permitirían.

Si se esforzaba aun podía recordar el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Gael cuando le comunico que su padre le estaba prohibiendo volver a poner un solo pie en la aldea de los cazadores. Una orden igual a la que él había recibido. No visitaría la aldea de forjadores hasta que tuviera edad para elegir maestro armero.

—No llores, aprenderé pronto el arte de la caza y te elegiré a ti como mi herrero —prometió Whang Song Neul acariciando con dulzura el rostro de Gael.

—Lo prometes…

—Te lo juro.

Whang Song Neul tardo cerca de cinco años para ello, pero cuando al fin llego su momento sus planes se vinieron abajo. Su última oportunidad de estar cerca de Gael cayeron hechas trizas al saber del fallecimiento de Gustave Lasserre.

Gael asumió el mando de la aldea y con ello delego cualquier otro cargo por lo tanto Son Neul se vio en la penosa obligación de elegir a alguien más como su forjador. Y unos meses después Gael tomaba esposa.

A partir de ahí solo podía a ver al líder forjador durante las entrevistas en las que Song Neul intentaba pasar tiempo con Gael y así fue como conoció a cada uno de sus vástagos.

Al fuerte pero poco sagaz Guild Elgard, ese chico era como un oso, poderoso a su manera pero bastante simple de pensamiento. Luego a Gibram, un chiquillo ambicioso sin prudencia alguna. Al tercero, Gadiel, lo que le asombraba de él era su pasividad, como si careciera de una motivación para aprender las cosas más básicas y por si fuera poco su orgullo era tibio. Ningún hombre que se dé a respetar lo tomaría enserio.

"¿Y de entre ellos se escogerá un líder?" se preguntaba y lamentaba Song Neul, el futuro para la aldea de forjadores se teñía de gris.

Una preocupación que llego a su fin cuando Gael le presento a su pequeño tesoro. Su cuarto hijo era un parvulillo de apenas cinco años de escasa estatura, pero de mirada clara. De inteligencia vivaz y fácil de palabra. Un conversador perspicaz y de gusto refinado.

Y entonces lo supo. La decisión había sido tomada. Tenía frente a él al siguiente regente.

Mientras Gael y Song Neul afinaban algunos puntos sobre el comercio entre sus aldeas Gwizdo salió a jugar dándoles cierta privacidad. Ya casi para terminar Son Neul no puedo evitar soltar aquello que rondaba su cabeza.

—Se parece a ti cuando tenías su edad. —dijo más para él que para Gael.

—Es un niño bueno e inteligente —acepto orgulloso el padre intentando no distraerse.

—Además de muy bello —completo Son Neul mirando de frente al líder de los forjadores intentando que entendiera que su alago también lo incluía a él.

Las mejillas de Gael tomaron un tiente rosa que lo hizo lucir tremendamente apetecible a los ojos de Song Neul. El cazador viendo que su cumplido era bien recibido se atrevió a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla del otro, gesto que como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro satisfecho y una caricia igual de entregada.

—Papá… papá —grito Gwizdo corriendo al encuentro de su padre quien se alejó del cazador, sin saberlo había roto el embrujo en el que ambos regentes habían caído. —Hay un osito afuera. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Gael miro a su hijo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y sin esperar se despidió de forma cortes de su anfitrión. No volarían a verse, las negociaciones ahora se harían por intermediarios. Una decisión que era la razón de su actual desgracia.

Pero regresando al presente… Gwizdo Lasserre se encontraba en su aldea, desamparado y corriendo grave peligro. Si Gwizdo salía herido o moría… ¡Dioses! El no soportaría ver el dolor en los ojos de Gael, no podría toleraría verlo llorar.

—No importa cómo, encuéntralo —ordeno Whang Song Neul con un tono de apremio que estremeció a Lian-Chu. —Encuéntralo por favor… —suplico de tal manera que Lian-chu sintió su desesperación y angustia.

Continuara…


	10. Entregados

Por fin el fin…

Espero que sea de su agrado y…. ¡ah! Suspirare antes de comenzar a recibir tomatazos, insultos… ántrax… jajajaja

Nos leemos en alguna otra historia.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9 Entregados**

Lian-Chu no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar a Gwizdo. La aldea no era enorme, pero entre tanto caos sería difícil hallarlo, aunque parte de su preocupación parecía haberse disuelto al pensar que seguramente Lonar se encontraba con él.

Su segunda preocupación era encontrar a la cría de ese animal para que dejar de atacar la aldea, empero ídem al primer caso, no sabía en dónde buscar.

El ruido de varios objetos al caer llamó su atención, con espada en mano se fue acerando para encontrarse en un callejón solitario con un hombre atado y amordazado que intentaba de manera desesperada soltarse o al menos arrastrarse lejos del peligro.

Lian-Chu corrió en su ayuda, o fue su intención hasta que se percató de la nota pegada en su espalda que sin lugar a dudas estaba firmada por Lonar.

En un dos por tres sus ojos recorrieron las escuetas líneas enfureciéndose cada vez más al darse cuenta de a quién tenía delante. Ese hombre era sin duda quien había liado todo. Era el responsable de infierno que estaban viviendo. Con fuerza le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente. Tenía ganas de estampar sus puños en su traidora cara.

Al girarlo pasaron dos cosas, Lian-Chu se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocerlo y lo siguiente es que una parte de él no podía, no quería creer que fuera cierto.

—¿Tío?

—Que te sorprende sobrino. ¿Qué tuviera la inteligencia para idear un plan que matara a cada gran cazador de esta poderos aldea? O ¿Qué aguante tanto tiempo el menosprecio de tu abuelo y padre?

Lian-Chu apretó la mandíbula, quería matar a golpes a su pariente. Por su culpa un tratado de milenios se había desmoronado y su familia y amigos caían heridos o muertos, además, la guinda del pastel, Gwizdo estaba extraviado y él no tenía forma de saber si estaba a salvo o sollozando de dolor en algún lugar, llamándolo entre gemidos agónicos esperando por que lo encontrara.

—Todos van a morir —exclamo con alegría el tío de Lian-Chu— ¿De qué les sirve tanta vanidad? ¿En dónde quedaron tantos excelentes cazadores? —y se soltó a reír con una carcajada escandalosa e histérica.

Lian-Chu no lo soporto más, lo tomo por la ropa y le estampo un puñetazo en la cara para que se callara.

—¿Qué fue lo que le quitaste al dragón? Y ¿En dónde lo escondiste? —cuestiono a las prisas.

—¿Importa? Ya nada puede salvarlos, ella ya capto el olor y nada podrá frenarla de llegar a él… y en el proceso arrasara todo… con todos, nadie se salvara.

&amp;&amp;&amp;[…]&amp;&amp;&amp;

Gwizdo dio un jadeo molesto mientras se arrastraba por el reducido conducto lleno de telarañas. A lo mucho eran dos metros, pero entre tanta suciedad se le estaba haciendo eterno el trayecto.

Al fin asomo la cabeza para caer en cuenta de que lo que pensó era un respiradero en realidad se trataba del cuello de una estufa, por lo que al salir estaba cubierto de hollín.

Maldiciendo su suerte se puso en pie encontrándose con innumerables pares de ojos que lo observaban con recelo, las mujeres empuñaban entre sus manos armas que estaban dispuestas a clavar en la blanda carne del cuerpo de Gwizdo.

Pronto se vio rodeado sin posibilidad de escape, los ojos de decenas de mujeres y niños observaban hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

—¡Oh! Señor… señor, señor… creo que no pensé bien esto —se lamentó en un susurro dando un paso atrás. —Escúchenme —dijo con aplomo e irguiendo lo más que pudo la espalda. —Este no es un lugar seguro—y ahí se terminó su autoconfianza.

—Atrápenlo —grito una mujer alta de mirada oriunda, fiera y desconfiada.

—No esperen…

—Atrápenlo —grito con mayor fuerza la mujer casi escupiendo saliva por la fuerza de su voz.

Gwizdo dio un jadeo y sin meditarlo se tirio al piso para intentar escabullirse por entre las miles de cajas de víveres apiladas que poblaban el fondo del refugio.

—Maldito enano… —gruño la mujer. —Quiten las cajas, el culpable no escapara. —Ordeno la matrona y de hecho por la forma en que la obedecían, Gwizdo apostaría a que era la esposa de Whang Song Neul.

—Si tan solo me dejaran explicarles —rumio Gwizdo mirando sus pantalones, de donde por poco lograban atraparlo. Para su horror tenía varias rasgaduras. —Pero que uñas, Señor —se horrorizo ante lo que le harían si llegan a atraparlo.

Con un suspiro hondo se calmó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba para su fortuna en el mejor lugar para esconder algo.

—El huevo o la cría debe estar por aquí —se dijo comenzando a internarse en ese mar de cajas a gatas dejando atrás a la turba de mujeres enfurecida.

Recoveco en recoveco se fue internando en esa jungla de madera, estaba casi seguro de que no se equivocaba, sin embargo, la escasa luz no ayudaba en mucho a distinguir algo más allá de sus manos.

Y entonces lo escucho. Era apenas un pequeño gruñido acompañado de chillidos lastimeros que parecían suplicar auxilio.

El lugar al que llego parecía ser un cuarto adyacente al refugio. De hecho tenía su propio acceso, estaba sorprendido pero se concentró en seguir el gemido hasta que tuvo frene a si aún pequeño dragonete del tamaño de un becerro. Sus patitas heridas delataban la crueldad con que le habían arrancado las uñas para evitar que las utilizara para defenderse o escapar, su cuello y brazos se encontraban heridos por el rozar de las cadenas que lo apresaban, lo que completaba el lamentable cuadro era los ojos saltones y la piel pegada a los huesos, era solo un bebé que sin su madre se pronto moriría de hambre.

Gwizdo apretó los dientes. A él no le gustaban los dragones pero tampoco llegaría a ese grado de crueldad para con uno y menos con una cría. Era como golpear a un niño indefenso. Y ahora le daba toda la razón a la dragona de entrar de ese modo a la aldea. ¿Qué madre no estaría desesperada por hallar a su hijo?

—Tengo que sacarlo de aquí—dijo con aplomo acercándose al dragoncito. —Tranquilo, tranquilo —pedía el jefe de los forjadores, sin embargo el animalito estaba demasiado asustado para comprender el tono de voz por lo que reaccionado ante el peligro se giró para golpear con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y que no eran pocas, con la cola a Gwizdo quien salió volando para terminar estrellándose contra el muro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural, Gwizdo su puso en pie sujetándose el costado izquierdo. Para su suerte el dragoncito parecía haber gastado la reserva de energía que le quedaba y por lo tanto ya no hizo ningún otro movimiento mientras Gwizdo lo desataba.

Una vez libre la cría al fin comprendió que tenía delante de él a un aliado, y solo por eso lo siguió dócilmente mientras Gwizdo buscaba como salir de ahí.

Estaba por pronunciar unos cuantos improperios contra la maldita cerradura que lo mantenía presos, cuando un par de pasos llamaron su atención.

Con prontitud jalo al dragoncillo para guarecerlo detrás de sí, además de hacerse de un palo para aporrear a quien entrara por la puerta.

La cerradura se escuchó girar y en menos de dos segundos una figura se asomó. Gwizdo no se paró a pensar ¿quién sería? Simplemente empuño su improvisada arma y asesto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Un jadeo se dejó oír en la habitación, pues Gwizdo reconoció a la esposa de Whang Song Neul, es decir a la mama de Lian-chu.

—Oh! Señor, señor, señor…

La verdad lamentaba lo sucedido, sin embargo el hecho de que esa mujer tuviera las llaves de la celda significaba que de algún modo era responsable del ataque a la aldea. Asique con menos culpa la amarro para evitar que avisar de su fuga.

Con sigilo salió de ahí seguido muy de cerca por el dragoncito quien se pegaba contra él mirando en derredor con desconfianza.

—Vamos. No falta mucho, pronto estarás con mamá —apremiaba Gwizdo al animalito empujándolo en algunos tramos.

&amp;&amp;&amp;[…]&amp;&amp;&amp;

Lian-chu arrastro el cuerpo de su tío detrás de si hasta la barricada y sin miramientos lo lazo a los pies de su padre.

—¡¿Pero qué…!? —Exclamo Song Neul al ver a su hijo arrojar a su hermano maltrecho frente a él.

—Él nos ha traicionado padre —declaro a vivía voz para que todos los presentes lo supiera. —Es quien atrajo a esa bestia y por la cual nuestras casa y familias están siendo arrasadas.

Whang Song Neul apretó las manos en puños y levanto a su hermano para verlo de frente. Con la mirada le exigua que negara las acusaciones sin embargo, cuando le escupió en la cara e intento golpearlo supo que Lian-Chu estaba en lo correcto.

—Hermano. Aun no sabes ni la mitad de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Porque déjame decirte que has sido tú, junto a tu arrogancia e hipócrita actitud las que conllevaron a este desenlace.

—Cállate —grito Whang Song Neul con rabia asestando un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de su menor.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ah! No les has dicho a Lian-Chu nada sobre tu pequeño romance con Gael… vamos sobrino acércate. Voy a contarte como tu padre prácticamente el día de su boda grito a los cuatro vientos que no deseaba a tu madre. La humillo al aceptar que ella no le despertaba el… pues el libido. Claro… él lo dijo con palabras mucho más floridas. Jajajajajajajaja

Lian-Chu miro a su padre, de que estaba hablando su tío, era inverosímil lo que planteaba. Aunque… siendo sinceros Gael Lasserre a pesar de los años era un hombre elegante y rasgos agradables, así que no sería tan raro que su padre sintiera algún tipo de afecto por él… después de todo para muestra ahí estaba él, completamente enamorado de más joven de los hijos de Gael.

Y entonces el silencio se hizo. Una afonía espectral que anunciaba desgracia.

Por alguna razón fuera el conocimiento de los cazadores la bestia se estaba retirando.

Fue un instante bastante extraño. La calma que pareció envolver a los cazadores se vio truncada por el paso, a toda velocidad de un hombre castaño de ojos verdes desesperado por darle alcance al dragón. Inmediatamente después Lian-Chu salió disparado empós de él, seguido casi al instante de su padre.

—Lonar —grito Lian-Chu al acortar distancia —Lonar… —llamaba con desesperación sin lograr atraer la atención del herrero.

Una piedra con buen tino aterrizo con fuerza sobre su cabeza haciéndolo voltear. Lian-Chu lo miraba apenado y Song Neul sonreía feliz de haber logrado hacerse notar.

—¿Y Gwizdo? —pregunto a Lian-Chu sin dejar de avanzar.

—Ahí… —señalo Lonar a la imponente bestia que se alejaba de la aldea de los cazadores.

Lian-Chu contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo fue que Gwizdo termino de ese modo?

—Si algo llega a pasarle será tu culpa —recrimino Lonar. —Nunca debimos venir, este asunto era tu responsabilidad y en lugar de solucionarlo y salvar a tu gente, te metiste en quién sabe dónde dejándole el trabajo a Gwizdo.

—¿Entonces fue él quien alejo al animal? —Cuestiono Son Neul completamente incrédulo, —de lo poco que sé del carácter de Gwizdo sobresale su actitud cobarde para cualquier peligro.

Lonar se giró y en brusco movimiento busco asestar un puñetazo en el rostro de quien hozo decir aquello sin lograrlo, porque una mano grande lo sujetaba con fuerza descomunal.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dicto Lian-Chu utilizando su envergadura para imprimirle ímpetu a sus palabras. Nadie se atrevería a tocar a su padre mientras él estuviera presente.

Lonar desvió la mirada y chasqueo los labios molesto, y como no ganaría nada discutiendo con el cazador emprendió la marcha.

&amp;&amp;&amp;[…]&amp;&amp;&amp;

—¡Oh! Señor… señor, señor. ¿En qué lio me he metido? —se lamentaba Gwizdo quien empujaba a la cría para que corriera al encuentro de su madre, empero al parecer el dragoncito estaba demasiado asustado como para separarse de la única persona que pensaba lo protegía.

Las piernas le dolían de tanto correr y su costado cada vez punzaba con mayor fuerza. Solo rezaba por no tener algo roto en el interior, una súplica banal pues un hilo rojo con sabor acérrimo comenzaba a brotar de su boca.

—Nunca debí intentar hacerla de héroe —lloro cayendo de rodillas sobre la hojarasca.

Ya no tenía fuerzas y sus ojos perdían enfoque. Podía escuchar muy lejanamente los gemidos del dragoncito que con el morro lo empujaba suavecito como pidiéndole que resistiera.

—Lo siento amigo, hasta aquí llego… solo me gustaría pedirle a tu madre que deje en paz la aldea. Sabes ellos no son malos, es solo que… —y los ojos se le cerraron.

Ya no sentía dolor, tampoco miedo. Que lamentaba muchas cosas, sí. Pero por otro lado daba gracias a que no tendría que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Lonar.

—_Gwizdo… Voy a ayudarte con esto. Te protegeré de todo, pero… debes hacerme una promesa._

—_¿Cuál? —cuestión Gwizdo un tanto desconfiado. _

—_Que te olvidaras de Lian-Chu. Ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos. Él es el futuro regente y tu… Te pido que me aceptes a mí. Siempre he estado contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, he aguantado de todo y te he protegido hasta de tus hermanos… yo… no soy… no quiero ser solo tu amigo. Incluso estoy dispuesto a permitir que tomes esposa para procrear. Yo…._

—_Lonar… yo te quiero pero…_

—_Losé. Pero ese cariño ya no me basta. Gwizdo pondré mi vida a tus pies con tan solo la promesa de que me darás la oportunidad de amarte. Quédate conmigo y seré tu esclavo. Jamás permitiré que te dañen, nunca te dejare solo… así que…_

—_Acepto —acoto Gwizdo bajando la mirada. En cierta forma siempre supo que a pesar de lo mucho que le inspiraba Lian-Chu ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. No en esta vida. No en este plano. Quizás en algún otro…_

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos y al parecer ni su cuerpo encontraría pues aun logro percibir el aliento de la bestia chocando contra su rostro. ¡Vaya final para un cobarde! ¡Vaya final para su historia de amor!

—_Pareces un osito. ¿Te puedo abrazar? Eres cálido. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. _

_Y Lian-chu enrojeció ante aquellas dulces palabras. _

—_No deberías prestar atención a esas tonterías que dicen, cuanto menos creerlas. Cuando crezcas serás mucho más alto que ellos. Un hombre poderoso y se tragaran sus comentarios. _

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? _

—_Por qué así funciona. Las plantas más bellas y estilizadas tienen bulbos gruesos y poco elegantes. Los animales más preciosos, se desarrollan de crías poco agraciadas. _

—_¡¿Me estás diciendo feo?! _

—_Si pensara eso, no estaría abrazándote. Tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. _

Aun entre las tinieblas de la inconciencia logro escuchar un grito desgarrador en la voz de quien amo.

Gwizdooooooooo!

Fin.


	11. 100 años despues

Prologo

**100 más tarde.**

Lian-Chu contemplo de forma desconfiada la gran casa que tenía delante. Las risas de niños y uno que otro llanto le llegaba hasta donde estaba y solo lograban hacerlo torcer la boca en un gesto desconfiado. Mirando con desdén regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el sendero que de un lado llevaba hacia la aldea y del otro, por donde él había llegado, se perdía en el horizonte.

Estando rodeado de árboles y del silencio se daba cuenta de la verdadera soledad a la que estaba condenado.

Con dolor limpio las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Hace tan solo unas semanas que su aldea había sido destruida por un dragón. Lian-Chu a sus ocho años había experimentado el dolor de la perdida y el abandono en toda su plenitud al no encontrar nada más que cenizas de lo que en otrora fue su hogar.

Sin nadie a quien recurrir Lian-Chu debía o encontrar la forma de subsistir por su cuenta o ir al orfanato., la primera era casi imposible tomando en cuenta su escasa experiencia, fuerza y… edad.

Así pues, solo le quedaba ir al orfanato.

Pero de alguna manera aún no se resignaba. Entrar por la puerta de aquella casa significaría el término de su vida como hijo, nieto, sobrino, primo, hermano… y el inicio de ÉL como huérfano.

—Oh Señor, señor, señor… —se escuchó a la una distancia relativamente corta y después apareció, por el camino que hasta hace poco miraba con tristeza, un pequeño niño que arrastraba detrás de sí un bultito de manzanas. —La Madre Hubbard es una tiránica. —Se quejaba intentando que el costal no se le cayera del hombro porque no estaba seguro si después podría volver a colgárselo.

Y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Lian-Chu, el futuro cazador no supo que pensar o que sentir con aquel par de ojos azules contemplándolo tan detenidamente.

—Hola… —dijo Lian-Chu percibiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir a toda velocidad cuando los iris de color azul cielo brillaron de manera especial.

—Hola —respondió el ojiazul dando varios pasos recatados pero con interés. —¿Estás perdido?

—No. Me dirijo al orfanato de Madre Hubbard —confesó Lian-Chu con pena y ladeando la mirada. No quería mostrarse débil, no frente a él.

—Lo lamento —dijo el niño tomando con su pequeña mano la regordeta y dando un suave apretón en ella.

Lian-Chu se aferró a esa diminuta mano antes de soltarse a llorar amargamente, dejando salir al fin todo su miedo y dolor, todo su remordimiento al no haber podido salvar a su familia y la ira que lo carcomía contra el animal que los ataco.

Solo cuando logro medianamente calmarse escucho al otro decir.

—Me llamo Gwizdo —se presentó tirando de Lian-chu, este dócil como cachorro lo siguió aun gimoteando de vez en cuando. —Y a partir de hoy voy a cuidarte grandote. Tu solo tienes que escucharme y seguirme.

Lian-chu aun entre su llanto sonrió. No sabía cómo o porque pero le creía. Sabía que ahora todo estaría bien porque Gwizdo nunca lo abandonaría sin importar cuántas vidas tuvieran que pasar para encontrarse.

Fin.

.

.

.

N.A.

Ahora sí. Cualquier duda o reclamación dirigirse a la PROFECO…

Lo que soy yo. He dejado de existir para este fic.

MuajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Soy malo, malo….

Muajajajajaaacccoffffcofofocof… hay me atragante con mi risa..

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._


End file.
